Increasing and optimizing agricultural yields is a matter of tremendous importance in the agricultural industry. Combinations of various substances such as pesticides, herbicides, and fertilizers are typically used to improve agricultural yields. Fertilizers are substances that are used to supplement the natural nutrient supply of a soil to increase its agricultural yield. Fertilizers generally contain, in varying proportions, the primary macronutrients nitrogen, phosphorus, and potassium and the secondary macronutrients calcium, sulfur, and magnesium. Fertilizers also generally include various other micronutrients in lesser proportions.